Dil Where Art Thou
by Spice of Life
Summary: NOT GOING TO BE UPDATED.
1. Default Chapter

Lake: Greetings! I am Lake!  
  
Shaun: G'day mates, I'm Shaun! And we are incredibly insane!  
  
Lake: We are weird people who decided to write this fic! This story isn't like my others... this one doesn't have slash... But it does have an unusual pairing... Which I like writing! ::grins widely:: Do I scare you?  
  
Shaun: BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Lake: Do we scare you?  
  
Shaun: Wait, we can't scare them all away, or else they won't read the story.  
  
Lake: Well, go read the story then!  
  
Shaun: Lake, if you were a booger, I'd pick you first.© (This quote is owned by some dude in Lake's old middle school.)  
  
Lake: Really? I'd pick you first too!  
  
Disclaimer: Lake: I don't own it... If I did Dil would be Foil and Tommy would be a chicken!  
Shaun: And I definitely don't own it, or else I'd have a lot of money, and wouldn't be wearing socks with holes in them...Don't sue me! All you will get is my holy socks! And I the smell is so bad I don't think you'd want to live in the same continent as them...  
Lake: I want your holy socks!!!!!!!! Mine smell too! Who wants to trade? Lol.  
  
~!~!~  
  
Dil attempted to jam his locker door shut, random objects falling out and littering the floor. [1] He pushed it one more time for good measure, and was surprised to find Lil standing beside him.  
  
"What's up?" Dil asked, "Are you waiting for Tommy or something?"  
  
"Nah," Lil replied, staring at his bulging locker, papers peeking out of the cracks, "I just wanted to know if maybe you'd go to the mall with me?"  
  
Dil thought for a moment, and then said, "Sure! Are T and them coming too?"  
  
"No, just you and me. I thought maybe, you know, we could hang out a bit?" Lil said. Was it just Dil, or was she looking a bit nervous?  
  
"Uh...sure! Why not?" Dil replied, catching flying objects zooming out of his locker as it burst open again.  
  
Lil looked over at Dil and started to laugh as he caught the objects. He looked over at her and faked a glare, which caused her to laugh harder.  
  
"Well, are you just going to stand there and laugh. I could use a little help," Dil told her bending down to pick up more of his junk.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," she replied.  
  
Lil bent down and helped him pick up his stuff. As she was handing him his math notebook, another book from his locker fell hitting him in the head. Lil started another fit of laughter, as Dil glared at the book and her. People in the hallway turned to look at the laughing girl. Some sighing and shaking their heads at the stupidity of the two.  
  
'Today is going to be great,' Dil thought to himself, grinning. He slowly trudged toward the 4th grade wing, hoping he wasn't late for another class.  
  
~!~!~  
  
The two, tired from walking, arrived at the mall. Both grinning widely and looking around at all the different stores. FootLocker was right in front of them, next to it was Claire's, and right by Claire's was Hot Topic [2] Dil looked towards Hot Topic and Lil looked at Claire's. They looked at each other, and their grins turned to frowns.  
  
"Hot Topic!" Dil demanded, sound like a five-year-old.  
  
"Claire's!" yelled Lil. "We can go to Hot Topic after Claire's. Plus that store scares the heck out of me."  
  
"But Lil! Claire's is to pink and bright. Why they put Claire's next to Hot Topic, the world may never know!" he responded dramatically.  
  
"Shut it and come on!" she demanded, pulling him toward the brightly lit, and brightly pink, store.  
  
"No, the light! It burns the flesh!!!!!" He yelled tiring to get away.  
  
~!~!~  
  
Dil searched around to find them a seat. Surprisingly, "Jelly World", was packed full. Who would have known that a restaurant serving nothing but Jell-O would be so popular?  
  
Lil sat down with their tray of aspic [3].  
  
"It's alive!" Dil yelled, poking at it with his fork.  
  
"Ewww..." Lil said, as it began to ooze a strange green liquid.  
  
Dil pulled at his fork, 'Hey, it's stuck!" He said, grabbing it with both hands and pulling, "Cool."  
  
"Okay, this is disgusting, can't we find somewhere with edible food?" Lil asked, watching Dil try hopelessly to rescue his fork from the Aspic.  
  
"This food is edible, you just can get your fork stuck in it," Dil replied still pulling at the fork. "Aha! It is free! Free I tell you! FREE!!" He exclaimed as people looked at him.  
  
"You are one weird kid, you know that right?" Lil asked, grinning.  
  
"That's what everyone tells me!"  
  
"I think I'm going crazy," Lil mumbled to herself.  
  
~!~!~  
  
They finished eating and decided to walk around a bit more. They went to the arcade and played a few games. Dil and Lil were having the time of their lives, being in each other company. Dil looked over at Lil and noticed how hot she was.  
  
'Wait hold up!' Dil thought. 'Did I just look Lil over? What the heck is going on?'  
  
Lil looked over at Dil and noticed the confused look. She hid a small grin, 'Finally you will be mine!' she thought. "Is something work Dil?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"Nuh-Nothing." Dil answered quickly, pretending to be interested in a cart selling candles, hiding behind it so she couldn't she his blush-Wait, why was he blushing?  
  
"No way!" He thought out loud, causing Lil to look at him funny, "Dil, are you okay?"  
  
"Uh yeah, sure, everything's fine." Dil replied quickly.  
  
Lil gave him a weird look, but then groaned, and held her stomach, "Man, I'm not feeling to good."  
  
Dil backed away, "Just don't throw up on me."  
  
Lil glared at him, and told him to be quiet.  
  
"I think I'm going to call my mom." Lil said, digging through her bag to find her phone.  
  
Lil was on the phone for a whole five minutes. She turned to Dil and gave a thumbs up. The two walked toward the front of the mall and out the big glass doors. They stood outside for 20 minutes before Lil's mom showed up, looking worried.  
  
"Dil would you like a ride?" Betty asked. "You sure?" she added as she saw the nod of Dil's head.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. DeVille," Dil told her. "I hope you feel better Lil." She smiled at him. 'Better get to walking.' he thought grinning.  
  
As he walked outside into the parking lot, he couldn't help but wished that he had worn a jacket. It was somewhere around 25 degrees outside, and all he had on was a T-shirt. [4] Luckily, it wasn't to far from his house.  
  
He kicked some leaves away from his path, and sighed. He was feeling something...weird. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but all he could find himself thinking about was Lil. He was thinking about why she had invited him to the mall, why he couldn't stop thinking about her. And suddenly, it hit him.  
  
He was majorly crushing on Lillian DeVille.  
  
~!~!~  
  
[1]- Shaun: Sounds quite alot like my locker...I'm afraid something's living in there...I found a paper in there today with a bite mark on it...  
  
Lake: Mine is actually clean...unlike my room which has a cup of soda from New Years day!  
  
Shaun: Ewww!  
  
Lake: There was stuff growing on it...  
  
Shaun: E-W-W!  
  
[2]- Lake: I love Hot Topic... I don't care if you people think it is a 'poser' store... How the heck and a store be a 'poser'? I don't know... But why does it seem that Claire's is always next to or close to Hot Topic? The world may never know...  
  
Shaun: I like Hot Topic, it's a cool place. I love their T-shirts, lol. It's not by the Claire's in my mall...but it's relatively near it...  
  
[3]- Shaun: "How about, 'Hi, I'm Chuck, and you just stole my aspic!" Oh my god, I love that part :)  
  
Lake: I didn't know what that was and my buddy here had to tell me about the ep with it in... It's not my fault I don't pay attention!  
  
Shaun: It reminds me strangely of our cafeteria Jell-O...  
  
[4]- Shaun: It's like, 10 degrees here...very, very cold...  
  
Lake: I don't know my temp... but it is sure cold... Must find Harry Potter blankie! It's nice and warm! Lol  
  
Shaun: Wow, that took us almost 3 days to write!  
  
Lake: Lake: It did take us three days to write!  
  
Shaun: And we wrote the whole thing in a yahoo conversation.  
  
Lake: That takes skill! ::Grins::  
  
Shaun: ::Laughs diabolically::  
  
Lake: Heh, Lake Take! That rhymes!  
  
Shaun: Wow...you're a rhyming fool!  
  
Lake: Heck yeah man!!!!! I'm also a weird freak!  
  
Shaun: Shaun: BUT, we must be going now, as it is almost time for me to take my leave.  
  
Lake: Yeah and I still have to clean my room... Stupid cousin has to come down don't he?  
  
Shaun: Lol, so, with that, we shall bid thee farewell!  
  
Lake: Bye everyone!!!! Don't forget to talk to me!!!! Lake: AIM: FucEmotions and Yahoo: Lakiepoo89  
  
Shaun: Or talk to me! Yahoo- Hypergrl_03...don't forget to reply to our fic! Gah'bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

Shaun- Sorry it took so long to update!  
  
Lake- Yeah... I was busy... I wrote three fics in one day! Well two new ones and this chapter!  
  
Shaun- Yep, yeah...and catching your computer on fire burning stickers of Avril Lavigne and Hilary Duff and then squelching the flames with beverages  
  
Lake- Yeah... who would have thought that guitar picks was so flammable! I mean dude I was so lucky to have a soda by my desk... Or bye bye house! But it was fun!  
  
Shaun- Well, at least you didn't kill yourself. You learn from experience...from now on, only Burn Brittney Spears and Justin Timberlake stickers :)  
  
Lake- That's so true!  
  
Shaun- So any hoozelbees...What's new ya' fruit?  
  
Lake- I'm not a fruit! I'm an apple! Dang it!  
  
Shaun- Whatever floats your goat  
  
Lake- I'm on the phone and typing out the A/N's you should feel loved homies! And this is a long distance call! ::Grins::  
  
Shaun- Lol...hey, this A/N is turning out longer then the chapter...think we should just get to the point and tell them to review or else we'll send the diary-eating Cows of Nevada to suck out the brains of the innocent civilians of Arkansas?  
  
Lake- Yeah!  
  
Shaun- So, review or die!  
  
Lake- Review Homies!  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Dil walked absent-minded most of the way home. No matter what he thought of it always went back to Lil. Trying really hard not the think of her, made him realize that he was already thinking of her. 'Crap I like Lil... My brother's best friend. Crap.' he thought...  
  
The farther and longer he walked, the more he thought about Lil. To get his mind off of her, he decided to count how many cars were passing by him.  
  
1-2-3-4...no wait...that was a squirrel...4-5.... Dil watched uneasily as a black ford pickup truck started to slow down. He couldn't see the faces of the people inside the truck, but he decided he didn't want to stick around and find out. It was getting darker and colder out, and he wanted to get home as soon as possible. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the truck was still following him. He took a deep gulp, and broke into a jog. The truck sped up.  
  
Turning around he saw the truck sped up. He was now running, running as fast as he possibly can. After about five minutes of running his legs felt as if he had been dipped into lava. His lungs were burning and each breath he took hurt. He turned around and saw that truck was gaining on him. He pushed himself to run faster.  
  
Dil tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. 'Just my luck,' he thought frowning. The two guys in the truck got out and circled him, evil smirks plastered on their faces. One of the guys, who was tall and skinny grabbed Dil. The shorter fatter one looked him up and down. "He will do fine," he said laughing like a freak. "Yes, if I remove my hand from you mouth... EWWW he licked me!" Skinny yelled pushing Dil to the fatter guy.  
  
"You freak!" The shorter guy exclaimed. Dil kicked him hard in the shins, resulting in him getting away. Dil's legs felt like jelly so he didn't get to far before he fell again. 'Dang it!" Dil yelled in his head. 'Will this ever end?' Skinny went over to him and tied his arms and legs together. He dragged him back to shorty. Shorty hit him and told him if he tried to run again then he will die. He held a gun to Dil's face, showing him that he had the power, and could kill him at any moment. Dil keeps struggling, not caring about the pain that settled in his face. The two guys, who were obvious stronger, pushed him into the truck.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Lake- Hi again!  
  
Shaun- We hath returned! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* ...HAHAHAHA!  
  
Lake- Lake: Hit me up on AIM: FucEmotions Yahoo: Lakiepoo89 and I have MSN tell me your name and I'll add you! Unless I scare you... or we scare you!  
  
Shaun- And me, Hypergrl_03, on yahoo...hey, that rhymes!  
  
Lake- Lol  
  
Shaun- I'm so good :)  
  
Lake- Lake: Well I shall take my leave! REVIEW DANG IT!!!! Push the pretty purple (periwinkle) button!!!!!!  
  
Shaun- It's periwinkle? Whoah, wow, it is! Amashing! Oh yes...and goodbye! Remember...leave a review or we'll sic our dairy-eating cows on you!...More rhymes!  
  
Lake- Peace! 


End file.
